User talk:Demi-hunter13
User:list hello Demi I don't want to be a bother, but could I please be returned to the User list? I don't want any of my deleted charies back and am not sure if I will I just want to keep Isadora Taylor. Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 23:16, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Oooh, a Power-Up (Mushroom)! :D Hi again, Demi! Could I use the early power-up on Aria Shen, please? I don't think I'll be making any new characters, at least not for a looooong while, and she might be going on a quest soon. Thank you~! :3 Question Hai Demi (wave) (yea, I know emotes don't work here) Ok, so I was planning on going after a Thanatos position, and I noticed that Shademoon's char is head.... but is Shademoon inactive, cause they haven't edited in almost a month now :/ Re: Inactive? Hey, sorry for the late reply, Demi! >< But, yeah, I think I'll be putting the less inactive status because I don't know when I'll be able to use the laptop because school's approaching!!! But, if ever, I've failed to edit for more than 2 weeks, you guys could archive my chars, right? Thanks for the notice, Demi! >< Hey, so could I get the "less active" status? School is coming to an end so I'm going to be more active now that I was before. Qwenter (talk) 19:14, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Um, Hai?o.o Hi there, I'm Jackie, lovely to meet you. I've been gone for a while, but I'm here to catch up. Yeah I was adopted when I was a newb, by Omnia Lesvos and she helped me a lot eve though I'm sure I got agaitating at times. It was rad that she helped me. Thank you for promoting me to level five, and I will do my best to be more active, I just seem to forget about this sometimes as my character isn't really very active. Thank you for your time. Best regards, Jackieee (talk) 08:37, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Claim test Hello there Demi, it's me Kane! It's been over a year since I left and the reason was because of schoolwork. Now that Summer is here, I'm free and I'm willing to help out the wiki. I would like to take the official wiki helper test, thanks. ~ Kane Demi, my nomming toy. Since Barb is back, do i get my char spot from her back. *needs it so i could make the char for a quest and make another one using the last one, i am makin a groooup, tell you of it later.* Also. what char did you use our little shared Len kagamine model for?I am the black rabbit. Or am i the white rabbit, can you tell which one am i? 04:21, June 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Inactivity hi! I realize I've been super inactive, but thats because I've been busy. I would love if you could "take necessary actions" to make this more accomodatable for everyone! thank you!! Vampgirltish (talk) 04:29, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Nah Awww okay. And nu, we can share the model still, just in case you have a char befitting it ready to pop out your head at anytime. ;) I am the black rabbit. Or am i the white rabbit, can you tell which one am i? 14:06, June 15, 2015 (UTC) I'm Leaving? Sorta? Taking A Vacation? IRDK What Ya Call It? Hey Demi, uh so I told Avingnon, but i believe Slay is like leaving or left or somehting, because I know a have to tell an admin. I told Slay like a week-ish ago, but I never got a response back, so I don't even know if my message was recieved in the first place, so I thought I would (officially) let you know, starting on June 25, I will be going to camp and have no access to technology. Thus, I will be on vacation from the wiki for eight-ish weeks (I forget the exact date I get back sry). I read the policies, but am a bit comfused as what is done in these situations, as I will be gone for two solid months. If you could let me know what the protocol usually in a situation like this, that would be very helpful. (Specifically, like, what will happen my my characters and do I need to put anything on my profile page before i leave, etc.) I told Brocky, and he told me to talk to you. Thanks a bunch, sorry if I bothered you with this message or whatever. I will not need the less active status I'm sorry that I haven't been as active. My grandmother died recently and all the funeral stuff and traveling has left me no time to be on Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki, now I'm back and things are slightly less crazy. :) Mythpanda123 (talk) 22:14, June 22, 2015 (UTC)Mythpanda123 early power up I used my only early power up so if there is anything more to do then just categories can you do it for me "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 RE Hi Demis so first to start off i would like to say sorry for not making many edits the past week or so. Ive gotten super busy in RL but ill get to making my edits :). second yes you can put me back on the active section since im pretty active. and thrid i was told to me by another user that the page header for the broken convant claims is broken. Like when u make a claim it doesnt show up in the bc claiming page. I belive the page header is supposed to be Claming/Broken Convant: Chars name but instead it shows up as Brocken convant/char name. I belive it has something to do main template but im not sure how to fix it myself so im asking u :) RE: Inactive? Sorry it took me so long to get back to you! Yeah, I will need a less active status for at least another week or so. LottieLou98 (talk) 15:15, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Inactive Status Greetings, Demi! I have read your messege on my talk page. Yes,I'd like to have an Inactive Status, please. School just started and I'll only be active and visit from time to time. Thank you :) S0618 Azkaban (talk) 04:42, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Absence Fluctuation Ah, well, long story short: I had a fight with my mum and shortly was under the pretense I would not be able to access the internet for the rest of the year. Thankfully that's cleared up, so yeah I'm back and editing, though with school and other wikis I get a tad busy. :3 :c: Sounds goodie to me, also ummm, I think I edited it to a friendship-day-thing already besides the title xD /12:23, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :-: Hiya. Okay so I'm super busy with church things, so I can't be on as much as I'd like too. I'm not really sure what I can do about it, since it's all unavoidable. Soo..Yeah. Sorry? I'll try to be on once the month is over, but I need a temporaily inactive thingie done and I'm not sure how to put it on. You can do whatever necessary action needs to be done, and I'll be back when I can. Jackieee (talk) 00:15, July 4, 2015 (UTC) I'm Baaacckkk Hey, Demi! It's me Dukepearl (new username) back from the dead! Sorry I had to leave, been a rough year for me. But now I should be able to come on pretty frequently, so I was wondering if you could please un-archive my characters? Thank you! :) -- "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible!'" |Dukepearl 11:02, July 7, 2015 (UTC) My Characters :) Okay! I had Archived:Pearl Abalone (Daughter of Poseidon) Archived:Amber (Animal Nymph, Reindeer) Archived:Jenna (Animal Nymph, Sparrow) And Archived:Connie Hockson (Daughter of Zeus) but I don't think she was active anymore anyway And also, could you change my user back to active, and possibly remind me of the char slots, etc. that I had? I know I am asking a lot, so thanks so so much. -- "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible!'" |Dukepearl 14:32, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: -biggest facepalm ever- I meant more active, not less active. please. Qwenter (talk) 20:23, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Thank you :) Thank you so much! :) It's great to be back here XD By the way, I checked, and the spots for both of those animal nymphs are available. But, since I'm kinda just getting back here, maybe you could just put Jenna back, leave Amber? It's a lot of characters to get back into�� "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible!'" |Dukepearl 11:38, July 8, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry I haven't been active. The Google app (I generally use my Ipad) keeps glitching. I'll try to use post but its been hard. Yewcauldron20464 (talk) 15:45, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Yup Yup! That's right! Thank you again :) NOW GO BACK TO SLEEP "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible!'" |Dukepearl 17:31, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Unarchive Ca you please Unarchive Archived:Symphony for me Thanks xx re: thank youuu !! <3 and yes, i am currently on the semi-active status c: Maelynns (talk) 18:53, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Re:poke and reminder (sorry >.<) Crap Ok just got the IM, I was on phone so I can't really check my IM's. Yeahhh imma go speedily add the tags sorry about that. Also I apologize for seeing the IM roughly 6 hours or so late :( Thanks :3 Thanks for fixing them :) Again, really sorry for the inconvenience, I should've known better. Character Restoration Hi, a while ago I asked you to delete my character pages as I would be inactive for a while. Now my time is free again, could you please restore them so that I can use them again please? Re: re tbh No he didn't? Did I do something wrong? XD Re:Re I can do that! Thank you! test test c: testing for chu demiii Kane's Service Hey Demi do you need me to do anything for you? I'm free to help with anything. Hi :D Hi Demi c: How are you? Test test test xD -3...That's when you know you're shit Task All cabin lists are cleared of red links, Oli is now taking care of the albums <3 Hello again Hey Demi, So now that I'm back and I've gotten used to the wikia again, I was wondering if there's anything I can do to help around here? A lot of the admins seem pretty busy right now so if there's anything I can do, just let me know! :) "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible!'" |Dukepearl 17:09, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Helper Okay, that sounds great. What do I have to do? :) "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible!'" |Dukepearl 17:15, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Helper Test Okay, I finished the test. Hope I got most of those answers right! XD I'd love to help out around here. Just let me know :) "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible!'" |Dukepearl 20:28, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Results Okay, sound good! Just let me know when. "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible!'" |Dukepearl 11:17, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Okay! I should still be here. And believe me, I know. I'm on my phone right now. (If you do ever want to use it on mobile, it's easier if you press the full site button at the bottom :) ) "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible!'" |Dukepearl 11:33, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey hey! Alright! Well I'm waiting in chat so I'll see you when you get in there! :) "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible!'" |Dukepearl 13:46, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Results Okay, I'll re-take the test on Wednesday and I'll do some research in the meanwhile. Thank you! Re: Questions I don't think I have any questions! Everything made sense, and I understood what I got wrong XD I really can't think of anything I need to ask :) "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible!'" |Dukepearl 14:26, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Awesome :) Okay! I look forward to working with you too. So I guess I'll just go ahead and edit some claims then! :) By the way, am I just in the claiming department, or should I help all over the wiki? "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible!'" |Dukepearl 14:35, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Okay! Okay that sounds awesome! I'll ask around. And if you need any help, you can IM me XD I'll be here! :) "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible!'" |DemigodSwan 12:01, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Okay, I will! As of now, it looks like everything there is pretty much taken care of, and basically same with BC. So I'll just wait until someone updates a claim, or if someone needs help :) "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible!'" |DemigodSwan 12:16, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Hello. I just received an Email saying you changed my name and put me under officially left users and archived my characters. I'm sorry I haven't been active for a long time, I have been very busy lately, in fact I was about to get back to RPing today (talk about bad timing). Also I didn't receive any notification that I was put under officially left users and I'm sure I told an admin I was going to be inactive. Is there a way to change this and restore my characters? BizarroSantaChrist007 (talk) 14:29, July 15, 2015 (UTC)